


Vid: One Line

by shirasade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fanvids, Feels, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Woobies, civil war will kill me, non-canon source material, p.j. harvey, voiceover galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And I draw a line </em><br/><em>To your heart today </em><br/><em>To your heart from mine </em><br/><em>A line to keep us safe</em><br/>-One Line, by PJ Harvey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: One Line

**Author's Note:**

> One more tribute to our boys before Civil War, to a song I've been wanting to use forever... (I apologise for the possible over-use of non-canon sources. Is it weird that one of the things I'm looking forward to most about Civil War, in addition to having my heart exploded, is to finally have more source material to use? *g*)

**Music:** One Line, by PJ Harvey (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kloApb-0Ijs))

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_oneline.zip) (.mp4 in .zip, 197mb) or [stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53y7YcMSXGE) (YT, with captions)

 **Additional source material:** Kings, Latter Days, Political Animals

 **Voiceovers:**  
-Buck, do you remember me?  
-You're a punk.  
-Jerk.  
-Bucky?  
-Who the hell is Bucky?  
-I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.  
-I'm not gonna fight you.  
-He doesn't know you.  
-He will.  
-Little guy from Brooklyn, I'm following him.  
-Then what are we waiting for?  
-The right partner.  
-Not without you!  
-It's just not the same.  
-I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal.  
-I'm with you, 'til the end of the line.  
-But I can get by on my own.  
-You don't have to.  
-But I knew him.  
-Please don't make me do this!  
-Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.  
-You're the only real thing I ever touched.


End file.
